


Love is all that matters

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Sometimes all you need is love and people who understand what you are going through.





	Love is all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Stand Alone Fic. (Before twins came,can be read without reading rest of the series)

It was a normal Sunday night in the Sugden-Dingle house. Robert was cooking, Aaron attempting to help but mainly just softly staring at his husband whilst Liv attempted last minute home work.

It was nights like these that made them all realise how lucky they were.

To have each other. To have made it through all the bad that threatened to take their happiness away.

They built this house-no Home together. They built a life together. 

When his mum died and his dad sent him away Robert didn't think he would ever be happy again but here he is, cooking with his husband and watching Liv building a future for herself.

When he ran away from the man who he could only describe as scum as a young boy and come to a village which gave nothing but false hope Aaron didn't think he would live to see the day he was reunited with his sister, didn't think he would live to see himself become everything the rest of the world told him he would never be. He didn't think he would ever be contempt with himself and with life but here he is, in his home with the two people he would do anything for.

When she decided enough was enough and that she couldn't spend the rest of he life looking after her drunk mother she didn't think she would find a brother. She didn't think she would ever be apart of a family that tuley loved her but here she is in a home full of joy and fondness.

They all started Life at the bottom of the heap. They were all told they would never become anything. But here they are successful business men and an aspiring young artist. 

They were told they would never find happiness, that they didn't deserve yet they found more than happiness. They found a home. 

Their home of misfits worked fine for them. 

Robert knew he had hurt people in the past, he knew he had done wrong but he was trying to rebuild all the he broken. 

Aaron realised he took all his pent up anger out on people who had only tried to help him but now he is returning that help, saying sorry.

Liv understood that life hadn't been fair to her but now she isn't apologising for it, she knew now it was never her fault.

 

They used to be broken but now together they are finally putting the pieces back together. Their lives had always been like an solved jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces but not anymore.

Hard fists punches become gentle and comforting touches.

Dirty judgmental stares become soft loving gazes

A house became a home

Hate turned to love

The feeling of being alone in the world ended.

 

"Liv dinner, we'll do maths afterwards" Robert shouted from the kitchen

"As long as we don't have to watch another episode of top gear again as we have every night this week" Liv groaned

"HEY old top gear re runs are great" Aaron defended

"they're really not" Liv giggled

Aaron looked at Robert for back up

"nah uh I'm staying out of this one" Robert told them 

 

Yeah it might not be the most conventional family but it was a family full of warmth and care and in the end that's all that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I'm sorry that's its been forever since I posted but sometimes life gets in the way.  
> hopefully you guys liked this new addition to the series.  
> kudos and comments always welcomed.


End file.
